It was simpler back then
by Carolcuteie
Summary: Series of Solo family fluff. Little ben growing up under his overprotective mother and laidback father.


Han could still hear his son cooing as he took off his shirt, getting ready for bed. He still wasn't sure about this, he wasn't the most likable of guys, and he knew Leia would have to cleanup a lot of his mistakes. Han glanced up to see his wife cradling their son in her arms. She was smiling softly and talking to him, her voice higher pitched and adorable.

"Yes I know it's a trash heap, but you'll come to know it as home… That's right, home… Mommy and daddy will make sure nothing bad /ever/ happens to you, Benny… But that means no adventures for a little while…"

Han sneaks up behind her and snakes his arms around her hips, his chin resting on her shoulder. He was slumped over some, but he didn't mind.

"Awww… Really? I had this entire mission planed for him…"

Leia looked up at him, so he could see her roll his eyes, only to have his lips move closer to hers.

"Now what am I gonna do?… Kid's gotta learn how to take over the family business some day."

"Business of what? Being a scound-…"

His lips cut her short, they seem to wash over her. Their soft kisses always brought her calmness. The world became distant as they kiss, both exhausted from bringing their child home for the first time. Han moves one of his hands to hold Ben as well, Ben decided to hold one of Han's fingers, nibbling on it some. He chuckles and pulls away from his yawning wife.

"Let's get some sleep…. You two have earned it…" She'd normally protest, but she didn't have the energy to. Her eyes shift to the swaddled Ben, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Alright alright… Can you hold him while I get my pajamas on?…"

Han nods and takes his son in his arms so she can go change. Ben squirms around, he was comfy and now he's not. His breath hitches and he starts to cry. Han starts to panic and holds Ben close

"Hey hey shhh shhh it's okay, Benny… Mommy's gonna be back soon… Don't cry… Everything's okay…"

He moves him so Ben is resting his head on Han's shoulder. Han hums an old lullaby from his childhood, after a few minutes he starts to calm down.

Leia comes out in one of his big shirts, she was going to wear a nightgown but this was more comfortable. She smiles sweetly at scene she walked in on. Han hears her walk in and quickly stops humming, not wanting to loose his cool guy exterior, well what little he had left of that. But ben starts crying again so he's forced to keep humming.

She walks over and kisses him briefly, before trying to pick up Ben again. Ben whines, clinging to his father. She sighs a little and let's go of Ben.

Han lays down as carefully as he can, without upsetting Ben. He of course does, but Leia lays right down next to him and kisses Ben's forehead. Both Ben and Leia slowly fall asleep to Han's humming, he's glad he still remembers it. Before Han falls asleep he brushes his lips against Leia's. She smiles and hums once quietly, happy and comfy. He chuckles softly and moves so his arm is in the crook of her neck so she can rest her head on his arm, now that their son had taken up his chest.

Both Han and Leia's hands are on their newborn, and they all sleep soundly… For about 3 hours.

Han wasn't that deep in sleep when Ben jolted awake. Han started to wake up, moving his arm to reach for the gun he has hidden in a secret compartment in his side bed table. After realizing it's not a threat, only a tiny upset human; he glances over at Leia, who luckily was still asleep. Though she started to stir when Ben began to cry.

He knows she needs sleep, so he slowly slips out of bed and grabs a blanket, throwing it over his shoulders; not caring that his hair is sticking out everywhere.

He makes his way to the kitchen humming softly trying to calm his son. He grabs one of the bottles and puts it in the microwave, waiting for it to warm up. Ben is still crying softly, Han shhh's him and sways as he stands*

"You really don't have to cry…" He spoke softly to his son who seemed to ignore his calming g words. "Still gonna, huh?… Yeah thought so…" The microwave dings and Han takes out the bottle not really sure how to test the temperature. He figures that if its body temperature it's fine.

Well it felt a little hot so he let it sit on the counter to cool off. Ben was getting more fussy and Han feared that he would wake up Leia, and of course he did. He couldn't hear her exhausted footsteps over Ben, so he continued to let Ben nibble on his finger.

"Come on, Benny… You can make it a few more minutes… You make me wait months to see you, so it's only fair." Ben pushed his father's hand away and fussed again. Leia was about to walk into the kitchen and feed her son the easy way when Han started talking again.

"Trust me, there's nothing to cry about… Mommy and I are gonna make sure everything's okay. I mean" he scoffed lightly, swaying and bouncing some. "Your mother is a princess or… Is it queen now? No idea how that works… Anyway she's saved my ass countless times, she's so strong, and beautiful, and caring, and… God, Benny you are gonna love her so much… She's going to be the best mom there ever was…"

Leia smiled from behind the doorframe, though Han couldn't see.

He picks up the bottle and gives it to his son who happily drinks from it, getting a little messy in the process. "And me?… Well, I'm a pirate… Or… nice scoundrel maybe? Point is, I'm gonna make sure you have fun, and that nothing ever hurts you… So don't cry… It's only the beginning of your story, Benny… And I know it's going to be a great one…"

His son gasps out for air in between gulps of milk and Leia walked out, making her footsteps loud so Han wouldn't pull a gun out on her; it's happened before. She wraps her arms around Han's waist happy.

"How much of that did you hear?…" He asked.

"Enough… I love you, Han…"

Their son cooed as if saying "I know", making his parents laugh, sleepily.

For right now, in this moment… Everything was perfect.


End file.
